


Birthday

by AlleyKat6



Series: Connor: Become Human (Post Detroit Stories and Adventures) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Activation Day, Adorable Connor, Android version of a birthday, Birthday, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Hank are a family, Connor and Hank are a family but not son and father just yet, Connor's birthday, Family, Family Bonding, Family spending time together, Gen, Gifts, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank and Connor are like family, Life Experiences, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pet Adoption, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), about nine months post best ending, celebration, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyKat6/pseuds/AlleyKat6
Summary: It's the anniversary of the day Connor was first activated...aka it's his birthday.





	Birthday

Summer was drawing to a close as mid-August already set in. The summer temperatures, as they tend to be this time of year, were still in full swing. Today's forecasted high was set to be near ninety degrees Fahrenheit, and even Connor was feeling the effects of the weather. He and Hank Anderson were currently getting a much-needed break from the dangerous heatwave by taking shelter in their air-conditioned home.  
  
A movie droned on and neither of them seemed to be paying much attention to it. Both were relaxing on the couch with Sumo sleeping at their feet. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Connor loved moments like this. In the nine months, four days, twelve hours, thirty minutes and eighteen point five seconds since his deviation Connor had come to love a lot of things. Hank, Sumo, the smell of lavender, and his work at the Detroit Police were just a few.  
  
"Hey, Con?"  
  
Connor turned his attention to Hank. "Hmm?"  
  
"Whens yer birthday or whatever it is called for androids?"  
  
"Androids don't have birthdays Hank."  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"Androids are built not born." How could someone have a birthday if they weren't born? Androids can't have birthdays because of that. And surely Hank knew this obvious fact. Had the heat gotten to him? What brought this on? "Why are you asking anyway?"  
  
Hank shrugged. "They were having a birthday party on the tv." Oh. Apparently, Hank was at least half paying attention to whatever movie was on..."Businesses celebrate their birthdays and they ain't even a physical _thing._ A birthday can just be the anniversary of when something or someone started." He said. Yeah androids weren't born they were activated or whatever but that didn't mean they couldn't have a birthday. At least Hank didn't think that was the case. He didn't see why they couldn't have birthdays.  
  
Oh. Hmm. Connor thought about what Hank said. "We do have the date we were first activated..that would suffice in the place of a birthday." It was practically the same thing. Even on forms and at technicians offices androids were asked when they were activated much in the same way humans were asked when they were born. And while celebrating himself wasn't something Connor was interested in, he did know that some androids did celebrate their activation or deviation dates or both.  
  
"So when was your..er..activation date?" Hank asked"  
  
"August."  
  
"This month? Well shit, why didn't ya tell me Con?"  
  
Connor offered a shrug. "I don't see a point in celebrating…"  
  
"No point? Come on! You deserve _something!_ What day is it?"  
  
Connor didn't want Hank to make a big deal over his 'birthday'. He didn't need anything. And if they weren't going to celebrate then what's the point of even telling him the date? But he supposed it didn't matter if Hank knew or not.  
  
"The fifteenth." Connor answered simply and rather matter of fact as if today wasn't the fourteenth. But it was.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Fuck! Hank was gonna have to go out tonight and get somethings…but he wanted to. He wanted to get Connor something nice. The kid deserved it.  
  
"Yes. But there is no need to celebrate. I don't need any gifts or anything like that."  
  
"Nothing? Kid, you deserve something."  
  
"I'd prefer nothing."  
  
"Not even a small gift or a card? C'mon kid. Ya gotta have something."  
  
"You really don't have to get me anything Hank…"  
  
"Suit yourself kid." Hank was still going to the store tonight to pick a few things up. Connor deserved it and he'd happily thank him for it once he saw how being treated on your birthday felt ...maybe Hank was a little bit of a hypocrite seeing as he didn't want to celebrate his own birthday but that was different. And there _was _a time when he _did _celebrate. Hank thought about what he'd get Connor. What did he like? He likely wouldn't get a card at all. Hank wasn't a fan of cards. So that left just the gift he would have to get. Not picking out a card would also save time allowing him more time to search for a gift…  
  
Hank realized something. He didn't know how old Connor was. He gave him a day and a month but no year… "How old are you gonna be?" That seemed like a good follow up question to ask after finding out someone's birthday was the next day.  
  
"Androids don't age the-" Hank cut him off.  
  
"I know you guys don't really age but how many years has it been since you were turned on?"  
  
"I was first activated in 2038."  
  
Hank sat processing that information. Connor wasn't even a year old yet? Well shit. How about that?  
  
"You're not even a year old?' Hank asked, amusement in his tone.  
  
"It may not have been a year since my activation but I was made to be a fully functional adult."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know that you're an adult but wow. A year? Shit, no wonder you put weird stuff in your mouth."  
  
"That has nothing to do with age. I was designed to analyze samples through a real-time forensics lab installed in my oral orifice."  
  
Hank knew why Connor put things in his mouth. He was just teasing. Poking fun at his age compared to his gross design...speaking of which did Connor really had to describe his mouth like that? Couldn't he have just said something such as 'I was built analyze things with my mouth' ...that still didn't sound the best. But Hank was use to Connor's oddities by now.  
  
"I know Con. I was just teasin' ya" How could he not? He puts things in his mouth to analyze things. Human infants but things in their mouths to discover the world around them. They're the same age. It was perfect. Hank changed the subject. "So...I know you said you didn't want anything but if you were to get a gift..what would you want that gift to be?" It was worth a shot to ask. "What's your dream gift kid?"  
  
Connor had to think about that. He knew there was no point in repeating his lack of desire to Hank. So he might as well humor him...but that was a hard thing to do...What _was _his dream gift? He never thought about that before. There were a few physical things Connor wanted and out of the things he did want he certainly couldn't ask Hank for them.  
  
"I don't know…" He finally answered honestly. He wasn't sure what he'd want. There just wasn't anything he truly felt he needed or wanted...or at least there weren't any objects he truly wanted. There was plenty he wanted but Hank couldn't get them and Connor wouldn't want him to even if he could.  
  
Hank offered a shrug. "That's okay I suppose. It can be hard to figure those things out." Hank had always preferred spending time with family over opening gifts. Still, gifts were nice and he had to get Connor something...he'll have to see what catches his eye when he headed out. 

* * *

The day dragged on, and eventually lead to a thankfully much cooler evening. Yet another movie droned on as the two detectives still laid out on the couch. Hank had lost track of how long they've been couch potatoes...and it seems like at some point he had fallen asleep. Now that he was awake again (he must not have napped for _too_ long as the movie he remember watching earlier was still on) there was the question of when he was going to get to the store for birthday gifts.  
  
He couldn't wait until too late or the open stores would be limited..it was Sunday night after all. And how was Hank going to get out without Connor tagging along or become suspicious? As he thought about all of this, he glanced over to the android in question and was lucky enough to see the man had fallen asleep.  
  
Well, there was his answer...now there was just a question of how Hank was going to get up because Connor had fallen asleep with his legs resting across Hank's lap...he was stretched out over the length of the couch head on the armrest and...was he drooling? Huh. Hank didn't know androids could do that..._'learn something new everyday'_ he thought to himself.  
  
Drooling or not the point of the matter was the kid was asleep..or whatever it was androids did and he was comfortable. Hank didn't want to disturb him. But he had to get up. He needed to get gifts tonight and didn't want to be out too late..on top of that he really needed to pee and he was sure Sumo needed to be let out as well.  
  
With a sigh, he slowly and carefully lifted the android's feet just enough for him to slip out from under them. Thankfully Connor didn't stir. But he did startle Hank with a loud and very unexpected snore. Huh. Okay. So androids could apparently both drool and snore while in sleep mode or whatever their sleep thing was. Good to know. He froze for a few seconds to make sure he hadn't disturbed Connor but continued moving when he saw Connor still asleep.  
  
He got free from the couch, stretched, let Sumo out, took care of his own business and let Sumo back in. When he returned to the living room with his shows on Connor was still in sleep mode. His LED a faint white that softly faded on and off. He looked so human. Young too. Both things he was made to look like and defiantly looked like when awake and active but in this moment he seemed so much more so. Hank paused to look at the sleeping figure.  
  
A smile tugged at his lips as he headed into his room to fetch something. He returned with a light blanket. He didn't know if the kid could get cold (Connor claimed he couldn't over the past winter but Hank swore he saw the kid shivering...) but cold or not the thin fabric would make the nap on the sofa more comfortable. Hank gently placed the blanket over Connor, tucking him in before heading out.

* * *

Hank arrived at the shopping plaza, mentally making a list for himself. He wasn't going to pick up any decorations. Connor didn't seem to want to celebrate so he'd keep it low key. And he didn't need to pick up a cake because Connor was an android.   
  
Androids couldn't eat as far as Hank knew. If any could he didn't know but he was pretty sure Connor couldn't. He likely wouldn't get a card at all. Hank wasn't a fan of cards. So that left just the gift he would have to get. Not picking out a card would also save time allowing him more time to search for a gift…  
  
With that in mind, he headed into one of the stores to look for a gift. He had no clue what he'd get. He was hoping he'd just know the right gift when he saw it.   
  
A few hours later and a few phone calls later, Hank had returned home with a bag of supplies and a few for himself groceries. He didn't actually have Connor's gift just yet. The gift he would take Connor to pick up after work tomorrow. Among the things he did pick up was a thirium cupcake.  
  
On his way home Hank had passed a recently opened specialty bakery that was serving baked goods specifically made for android consumption. Hank had figured he didn't need to get a cake for an android's 'birthday' until he saw the shop. He figured if Connor liked putting things in his mouth so much a birthday cupcake was a perfect thing to pick up.  
  
The groceries he picked up were just a few things he needed such as bread and milk. Not only did he need to stock up but they would give him a believable excuse to tell Connor if he asked where he went. He was certain that Connor would be awake and wondering where Hank went.  
  
Sumo barked as Hank opened the door. "Yeah yeah, hello to ya too Sumo." Hank muttered.   
  
"Welcome home Hank." Connor greeted. Hank was right, the kid was awake.   
  
"Hey kid. Have a good nap?"   
  
Connor nodded. "It was a peaceful recharge."   
  
"Good. I'm glad we all need a good nap from time to time." Sometimes more than others…   
  
"Want to help you with the groceries?" Connor offered. Hank shook his head.   
  
Oh shit. "No, no I got it." Hank didn't want Connor seeing the cake or other things he got. Plus he didn't get much. It is quick and easy to put away.   
  
Finishing the task Hank turned to Connor with a grin "Ey what do ya say we finish our movie marathon and then head to bed?"   
  
The android nodded "Just as long as you don't stay up late. We have work in the morning." he agreed.   
  
"Yes _ , mother. _"

* * *

**  
  
**Hank woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Connor usually made him breakfast even though the nan insisted he could do it himself or that he didn't need breakfast. Connor wouldn't have it.  
  
"Morning kid."**  
  
**"Morning Hank."**  
  
**"You know you don't have to cook for me. Hell, today is your birthday I should be getting you breakfast."**  
  
**"I don't mind cooking and I don't eat."**  
  
**"Not even Thirium?"**  
  
**"I can have Thirium but drinking blue blood isn't the same as eating."**  
  
**Hank pulled the Thirium cake for where he had hidden it. "So you wouldn't eat some birthday cake?"**  
  
**"I just said I can only have thir-" Connor paused as he read the label. Thirium based cake? He could really eat this? Scanning over it he deemed it indeed safe for android consumption. He smiled. "Thank you Hank...although cake isn't much of a breakfast food."**  
  
**"It's your birthday! Anything can be breakfast!" Hank grinned "go-ahead take a bite kid."**  
  
**Connor opened the packaging and ran his finger over the blue-tinted frosting. He raised his frosting covered finger to his mouth to taste test. It was primarily made up of Thirium, water, and some starch. It was safe to eat his systems could handle it….and...it was delicious!**  
  
**He lifted it up and took a bite. His first bite of food ever. His eyes light up.**  
  
**Connor's face reminded Hank of Cole's when be was a baby. His first birthday, first taste of cake and all its sugary goodness. Hank pushed the memory away.**  
  
**After breakfast, they headed to work. Hank was excited to reveal Connor's surprise afterward. Connor had no clue. "You're in an awfully good mood Lieutenant...you aren't usually a morning person."**  
  
**Hank shrugged. Connor was right Hank wasn't a morning person but today was an exception. It was a special day! "It's just a good day, kid." He said simply.****  
  
"I wouldn't call a morning where the temperature is already eighty one point five degrees Fahrenheit a good day."   
  
Hank snorted in response. Hell kid wasn't completely wrong. Today was gonna be just a miserably hot as yesterday. He couldn't wait for this heatwave to end.

* * *

After work, most days Connor usually drove home but today Hank insisted on driving.  
  
As they drove down the street the android noticed they were going a different way than their normal route home.   
  
"Where are we going?" He questioned.   
  
"Just for a drive." Hank shrugs. "There's something I wanna show you."   
  
"This isn't about it being the anniversary of my activation, is it?"   
  
"Maybe." Was all the man gave as a reply.   
  
"Hank. I told you I didn't want-" Hank cut Connor off.   
  
"Relax and enjoy the drive kid"   
  
It was around twenty minutes later when they pulled up to a gray house with a fenced-in yard. An old tree lent uncomfortably close to the home's roof and several bushes boarded the simple wooden fence. Connor observed the house. He had never been here before. What were they doing here? He turned and glanced at Hank. "What are we doing here?...Where are we?"   
  
"I'm just visiting an old friend." Connor didn't know why he was expecting a concrete answer from the lieutenant, he'd been acting...odd...all day and Connor had a heavy suspicion that it had to do with his birthday.  
  
Hank turned the car off and immediately the duo was hit with heat. The door to the house opened and a man stood waiting for them.   
  
"Hey Hank"  
  
"Hey Bob! Hows it going?"  
  
"Good! You?"  
  
"Still alive. Ey this is the android I told you about es become family. Connor? Bob. Bob? Connor." Hank introduced the two.  
  
And then there was a very happy dog that poked its head out the open doorway. A tan curly furred standard poodle who almost looked like a teddy bear. "And this is Oliver." Bob said.   
  
Awwh what a great dog! Connor's eyes lit up as he offered his hand to the pooch before petting him. "Who's a good boy?' The dog happily licked at the android's hand. " You have a great dog."  
  
"Actually…" Bob started.  
  
"He's your dog, Connor." Hank finished.  
  
Connor froze. Did he hear that correctly? This was his dog? But...how...why?  
  
"I'm sorry...but I don't understand..?"  
  
"Happy birthday kid." Hank wished. Connor still looked on in confusion.  
  
"Bob was looking for a new home for Oliver and last night a called him to let him know we'd be able to take him in….I figured having a dog of your own would be…..uh...would make for a good gift for ya." The old detective explained. Connor blinked, once. Then twice, before a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Thank you Hank….he's...Oliver is perfect." Connor turned to Oliver's owner...previous owner and gave a respectful nod. "Thank you too."  
  
"Let's head home and out of this heat."  
  
"What about Oliver, we'll need to pick things up for him." Sure the had some things because they had Sumo but there would need things for a dog this size and a second food bowl and another water bowl…..  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it kid. I picked everything up last night. We just gotta get Ollie used to his new home."

* * *

They got home and settled right in. It was going to be another laid back movie night and Connor had no complaints. He loved days like this where him, Hank and Sumo could relax on the sofa and spend time together…and now he had Oliver to join in with them!   
  
The poodle wasted no time climbing up next to Connor on the couch and resting is chin on the man's leg. What a good dog. Connor already loved him so much...  
  
"So Connor...did you have a good birthday?"  
  
"Very good...I thought..I thought I was good not doing anything special or getting anything but...but this was better than I could ever imagine. Thank you Hank."  
  
The older man reached out to ruffle the younger one's hair. "You're welcome kid."


End file.
